


Making a Backstage Pass

by DSandman



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSandman/pseuds/DSandman
Summary: Marvus makes use of an unwelcome fan.





	Making a Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouthword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthword/gifts).

The final notes of the final song played and Marvus blew a few final kisses to his audience, smiling seductively in that way he’s practically copyrighted. He dodged a few tossed undergarments and slipped quickly behind the curtain. As soon as he was out of sight, his facial expression dropped straight into an exhausted sulk. 12 shows in 2 weeks. That’d kill most,   
Marvus figured,

MARVUS: but not me >:o)

Not paying attention, he was almost bowled over by several armed guards who were heading out to “calm” the attendees, who were still chanting Marvus’ name.

The roaring applause was accented by pained screaming as the audience was dispersed with extreme prejudice. The cries resonated through the halls backstage, shaking the black painted particle board. Marvus got used to it long ago and continued his hobbling gate back to his dressing room door.

Marvus swung open the door with probably too much force and it bounced against the wall. He caught it on the return, and swung it closed with his foot, while tossing his hat and jacket onto a nearby vanity with a single well-practiced motion. It knocked over a nearly full jar of white face makeup, which shattered on the floor , but Marvus barely made note of it. He continued his undressing routine, shedding his trademark bowtie and tearing off his sweat-soaked tank top, when he heard someone walk into the room behind him.

MARVUS: ay roadie hook a brother up with a drank hear ? 

The “roadie” didn’t respond.

MARVUS: broseph pls im dryin the fxxk out ova here

With a disappointed sigh, Marvus whirled around only to be face to face with an unfamiliar indigo nervously standing in his doorway. Marvus raised an eyebrow, ready to call one of the bloodthirsty security guards to haul this groupie out (or perhaps scrape them out).

MARVUS: can i mothafxxkin help u ?

ZEBRUH: Excuse m-me, Mr. Xoloto. M-Mr Marvus?

ZEBRUH: ❤️I’m a huge fan.❤️

ZEBRUH: ❤️M-Maybe your biggest fan! I-❤️

Zebruh noticed Marvus’ impatience and was smart enough to know what would happen to him when it ran out.

ZEBRUH: Oh! I’ve got a pass! See?

ZEBRUH: It’s a little… messy. I got it from a- uh. Friend.

Zebruh produces a small card with a torn lanyard attached to it. The piece of plastic is caked in teal blood, although there are specks of other colours peppered over it as well. Zebruh nervously tries to conceal the smears.

ZEBRUH: ♠️They couldn’t make it.♠️

Marvus really couldn’t be bothered to check if it was legit, he was far too tired to press the issue.

MARVUS: wel sheet my man why didnt u bring dat me-key up in the first place

MARVUS: ware u want my motherfxxkin handbulge ?

Marvus fumbled about the nearby countertop for a marker, but picked up a stick of purple lipstick. Zebruh looked moderately confused for a moment.

ZEBRUH: Hand...bulge?

ZEBRUH: ❤️Oh! You mean your signature!❤️

The indigo blood checked all his pockets, trying to find something he could collect his idol’s name on. He purposefully hadn’t brought much to the concert to lessen the risk of getting mugged for any of it, but now he was regretting that decision. Zebruh was getting frantic, but had a thought that just might work. He whipped around and pulled off his shirt and vest.

ZEBRUH: ❤️You can sign my back!❤️

Marvus was a bit caught-off-guard by the display, but someone’s back wasn’t the strangest thing he’s ever written his name on for a fan. He twisted open the lipstick tube and walked up to Zebruh from behind.

As he got closer and looked for a place to sign, he began to notice that this indigo had a very… defined backside. He began to think of all the other backsides he’d ever seen (quite a few) and couldn’t quite think of one quite as... perfect. Now that Marvus thought about it. It’s been quite a while since he’d been with someone in such a disarmed state. So vulnerable. Without thinking, he’d started to trace his finger along the shapes and contours of Zebruh’s spine. He’d made a devilish decision.

ZEBRUH: ♦️Hey, pal, you done back there?♦️

MARVUS: not yet fandango

MARVUS: weer jus gettin startd >:o)

With a firm quickness, the clown musician pulled the small indigo’s sweaty body tight against his, restraining Zebruh’s arms with his own. Zebruh let out a sharp gasp as Marvus’ hands began to feel up his chest and rub along his grub scars.

ZEBRUH: ♠️❤️What’re you doi-❤️♠️

Zebruh’s protest was cut short as Marv grappled him into a kiss, penetrating his mouth with a long and slimy tongue. It didn’t take much coaxing to convince Zeb to enjoy this and he quickly relaxed into the clown’s muscley grasp.

Marvus immediately acknowledged Zeb’s openness, pulling away from the kiss and leaving a trail of saliva between them. He quickly undid the front of Zebruh’s slacks and slipped his sweaty hand inside. Zebruh’s bulge had already popped out of his nook, and was slithering around inside his pants like a headless snake. Marvus began to stroke it, and Zebruh moaned with glee.

ZEBRUH: ❤️Marvus, please! Have your way with me!!❤️

Marvus cringed at the lewd cries. He pulled his hand away from the indigo bulge and, still slimy with Zeb’s juices, pushed his fingers into Zeb’s mouth.

MARVUS: cmon bro lets try n keep dis down low

Zebruh moaned again, muffled by Marv’s fingers pushing against the back of his throat, coating the indigo’s mouth with his own musky fluids.

Marvus could feel his own bulge starting to extend. He withdrew his hand from Zebruh’s mouth, which was followed by a fair bit of coughing and spluttering. In one swift move, Marvus dropped into a squat and pulled Zebruh’s pants down with him so he was eye-level with the indigo’s now naked ass. Marvus eyed the toned rump hungrily before burying his face in it.

Even in his extremely horny state, Zebruh was a bit embarrassed by this. He started to quietly protest, but his words turned into a shrill yelp, like a startled barkbeast, as Marvus’ long tongue entered him. It probed his insides and he shivered with pleasure at its movements.

Augmenting the pleasure from the rimjob, Marvus reached a hand around and again started stroking Zebruhs bulge.

As the stroking and prodding accelerated, Zebruh seemed to start to lose cohesion, shaking and arching his back, cooing and quietly begging the purpleblood to keep going. The coos soon became moans and, with one final tug, Zebruh’s ass tightened around Marvus’ tongue and a long stream of indigo slime shot across the dressing room. Marvus withdrew his face just in time to catch Zeb as he collapsed backwards from exhaustion.

Zebruh looked up into Marvus’ golden eyes with a tired and satisfied gaze. Marvus didn’t return it however, instead he wore his signature smirk.

MARVUS: Hol yo horses blubro weer not dun yet ! !

With that, the clown musician dropped his own pants and hoisted up Zebruh’s startled body from behind by his legs. Zebruh now got a good look at Marvus’ impressive length. The purple organ squirmed below him and seemed as long as his thigh and almost as thick at the base.

Zebruh was a bit drunk with pleasure at the moment, but even now he knew enough of his own physical limitations to be worried by the impending fucking.

ZEBRUH: ♠️Marvus, I don’t think it’ll fit!♠️

MARVUS: mayb ya just gotta b brave

MARVUS: yall neva discova yo iner size qween if yo neva get punctured by a reel hoofbeest lik me :o)

ZEBRUH: ♦️Please be gentle♦️

MARVUS: >:o)

Marvus lifted Zeb a bit higher so he could position his bulge perfectly and then dropped him down onto his waiting package. Zebruh cried out as he was spread wide by his celebrity crush, the long snake of a dick filling his whole abdomen, wiggling around inside him. He looked down and saw the tip pushing against his stomach, bulging it out slightly.

Still connected, Marvus walked Zeb over to the vanity countertop and placed him down on top of it. Now they were in a much better position. Marvus flexed his hips and withdrew his length from Zebruh’s ass, who moaned the whole way out and then yipped as Marvus thrusted violently back into him.

As Marvus got into a rhythm of aggressive pumping Zeb’s vision started to wobble. The intense mix of pain and pleasure as his organs were shoved aside by this clown’s massive cock was driving him insane. Despite Marvus’ earlier direction he couldn’t help but start to jabber loudly again.

ZEBRUH: ❤️Oh, Marvus, please split me open!❤️

ZEBRUH: ❤️I want to bleed from you!❤️

ZEBRUH: ❤️I want to be culled by your bulge deep inside me!❤️

Marvus was concentrating too hard at the moment to think about the lewd indigo’s request. His dick was squeezed tight inside the tiny Zebruh’s butt and he didn’t know how much longer he could go. He bit his lip and a dribble of purple blood fell down his chin.

Sure enough, not a minute later, Marvus was at his limit. He gripped Zebruh by his grubscars and, with one great effort and a sharp grunt, he hilted inside of him, releasing several weeks worth of pent up spunk into his living receptacle.

Feeling the sudden rush of hot liquid inside of him, Zebruh let out a disgusting moan and came again, coating the floor beneath him in more blue fluid and going completely limp. Even after Zebruh had finished, Marvus kept releasing, like an unkinked hose into his stomach. Zebruh’s belly began to distend from the flow.

Marvus eventually pulled out and flopped back onto a chair, dropping Zebruh onto the ground roughly, into a puddle of secretions. Marvus worked the last of his cum out onto the incapacitated Zebruh’s back.

MARVUS:now thats da bes signatur i eva signed

Marvus stealthily pushed a few more backstage passes into Zebruh’s pants.


End file.
